Cinders
Cinders is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''Beyond the Code :Cinders appears in her son's, Sol's, flashback as he tells his Clan leader, Leafstar, about his childhood. :Cinders is Sol's mother; she had him in a litter of four total kits, but never named any of them herself, possibly because it is thought she had never really wanted them. She is described as not being pleasant to be around because she was always complaining about their poor living conditions. She is also a poor hunter, and has trouble feeding her family. :In an effort to make her kits behave, she told them stories about a group of cats that lived long ago, who were noble and strong. She called them "sky warriors" because they would float down from the clouds, and grew as big as lions when they were angry. She told her kits not to be afraid of the sky warriors, because they were good and strong, unlike other loners and rogues.These stories were a very exaggerated legend about SkyClan, and it is unknown where it originated from, or how Cinders knew of it. :Cinders does not seem to have a good relationship with the father of her kits; once, she is seen yelling at him because he had been gone for moons, and when he returned, he had only brought a shrew for them to eat. She complains that it was too bitter for them to eat, and demands to know what kind of father treated his kits so badly. After he leaves, Cinders tells her kits that cats didn't always treat each other the way their father treated them. :During a storm, her kits eat some kittypet food; Cinders yells at them to stop, and they'd eat after they had found shelter. When Sol promises to catch enough prey for all of them someday, Cinders doesn't believe him, and responds with a sarcastic remark. :When Cinders is seething over the fact that they can't find a safe place to shelter, one of her kits asks her to tell them stories about the sky warriors to cheer all of them up. Cinders snaps at the kit to forget about the legend, because no cat could help them now. :Eventually, they find shelter under a pile of logs. Cinders' mate arrives the following day, and she growls about how she wasn't surprised he hadn't brought them anything to eat. He then tells her he had found another mate, who was kinder, and they were going to a more prey-rich place. Cinders admonishes him for having a litter of kits with her, and just abandoning them to die. He leaves, and she cries out, asking what she had done to deserve such a horrible life. Sol tries to comfort her, but she only shouts at him. :Afterward, Cinders mopes around for several days. Finally, she leads her kits away from the pile of logs, and leaves them on the doorsteps of different Twoleg nests. As she leaves them, her kits beg her not to leave and to know why she was doing this. Sol is the last kit she drops off, and she tells him to be good to his housefolk so they would care for him, because she couldn't. :Sol never saw her after this, but he always waited for her, and did as she had asked by respecting his Twoleg housefolk. He hopes that Cinders would be proud and happy that he had really become a SkyClan warrior. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate': :Unnamed tom (formerly): Status Unknown Son: :Sol: Kits: :Unidentified kits: Status Unknown Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Loner Category:Beyond the Code characters